The invention relates to multiple spark ignition systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a capacitor discharge ignition system for providing multiple sparks at each ignition timing point. Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Posey 3,718,125 issued 2/27/73 Kato et al 3,809,041 issued 5/7/74 Bruijning et al 3,839,659 issued 10/1/74 Howard 3,866,590 issued 2/18/75 Hufton 3,885,541 issued 5/27/75 Pulzer 3,918,425 issued 11/11/75 Merrick 3,926,165 issued 12/16/75 Asik et al 3,934,570 issued 1/27/76 Jordan 3,983,461 issued 9/28/76 Manger et al 4,112,890 issued 9/12/78 Caron 4,133,329 issued 1/9/79 Merrick 4,131,100 issued 12/26/78 Grather et al 4,138,977 issued 2/13/79 Gerry 4,140,946 issued 2/20/79 Kirk, Jr. et al 4,149,508 issued 4/17/79 Forster 4,154,205 issued 5/15/79 Grather et al 4,181,122 issued 1/1/80 ______________________________________